New Lifestyles
by jenn-is-me
Summary: They don't remember Gallagher Academy, they don't remember each other. What happens when they meet once more? What happened to them to make this happen? chp3 not AN-   COMPLETED! :D   WILL REWRITE SEQUEL- NOT SURE WHEN... sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have decided to write yet another story! I'm really into this one, so it will probably go along faster than all my other ones…. Anywayz, this is it! I hope you like it! :D Feel free to review and read and all that good stuff…. **

**P.S. Sorry if any of you like Tina! I really don't dislike her, but I couldn't think of any other girl to use for this… So yeah….. **

**WELL, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

Summary:

(They don't remember Gallagher Academy, they don't remember each other. What happens when they meet once more? - Most explained in story, just read to find out please-

Cameron (also known as Cammie or the Chameleon) Morgan is the mysterious new girl in school. Zachary Goode (also known as Zach) is the most popular boy at school and the school hottie. What will happen when their worlds collide? What will they uncover?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Who's **_**that? **_

(Cammie POV)

I woke up to the sun shining in to my room from the window. I sighed when I looked at the clock: 6:30. I had to get ready for school, my first day of school to be exact. My mother had decided to move away from Nebraska for reasons that I have yet to know or understand.

We now live in Roseville, in Virginia….. I think…. My mom wouldn't say. I wonder why she's been so secretive lately…. Oh well.

I went into my bathroom and washed my face, placing only a light touch of makeup, lip- gloss and just a bit of mascara. I smiled at the result and wandered back into my room, going straight to my closet. I picked out some short- shorts that weren't too short and a plaid three- quarters shirt with a bright green cami underneath. I added a brown leather belt, just because I thought it looked cute and nodded at the result in the full- length mirror.

Deciding I looked decent enough, I made my way down the stairs to find my mom unpacking some stuff in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," I said, coming up behind her and grabbing a Nutri- Grain bar from the pantry. I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and began to eat my breakfast.

"Is that _all_ you're going to eat?" my mom asked disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed an orange as well.

My mom "tsk"ed at me, but I just gave her a small smile and ate in silence.

"So," my mom said, trying to make a conversation.

"So?" I asked, silently asking her to say something or back off.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said, smiled my golden smile at her and standing, chasing the last bit of my Nutri- Grain bar with some water. "I think I'll head out now. Bye, Mom, see you when I get back!" I called to her, grabbing my worn- out (but still nice- Mom said it makes me look 'sexy', yeah, she's different) bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

As I stepped into the garage, I took notice that we had _a lot _of cars. I ended up taking the red convertible- like one (I'm not sure what it IS, but, I will put it on my profile). I opened the door, carelessly flinging my bag over into the passenger seat, and drove out of the garage and to the school. _Here we go, _I thought.

* * *

(ZACH POV)

I stepped out of my car **I'll put this one up too** and into the school parking lot. I smirked as people stared, either jealous or in awe. I have a hot ride, I know it. Oh, I'm not just talking about my new car. I _know _I look Goode (yeah, never gets old **rolls eyes**). It's one of the many reasons that I am THE guy, the one that all the girls wish they had me and all they guys wish they were me.

Grant came up to me then, slapping me on the back (in a brotherly gesture, of course) and grinning from ear to ear.

"What? You look like Christmas came early," I said. Then, a sly smile crept up onto my smirking face as I said, "Did your "British Bombshell" get "wooed" yet?"

He glared at me then smirked.

"No, I didn't see her yet today….." his eyes glazed over, but he soon shook himself out of his daze. "There's a new girl today, and apparently is- from what Tina has told me- H- O- T!" he spelled out "hot" to make his point.

I rolled my eyes and was about to make a comeback when an unrecognizable car came onto the school grounds. It was a red convertible **man, I have GOT to find out what it is called** with the hood down, revealing probably one of the hottest girls I have seen.

She had dirty blond hair that looked more on the brown side that fell down her back and side bangs that hung in her blue (or is it hazel?) eyes with a sort of natural elegance. When she stepped out, I saw the rest of her, and I have got to say, I did NOT really mind. She was wearing jean short- shorts that weren't a slutty short and a pretty plaid button- up shirt that she made look sexy.

Pretty much every boy here was drooling, and that's saying something. She looked around and her eyes fell on Josh (he is SUCH a dork, seriously) and she raised an eyebrow.  
Then it hit me: she didn't even _know _she was absolutely stunningly hot.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked away, towards the front doors of the school. As she passed a boy who had his mouth open with drool dripping out (GROSS!), she closed his mouth with her finger and said, "Stop drooling, you're attracting the flies," and she was in the school.

That particular boy looked as though he was going to either a) puke or b) squeal in excitement and pee his pants. _Dork, _I thought. But, then I remembered her and soon realized that he probably wasn't the only male here that would do that, certainly not. Of course I was stunned by her myself… And I'm, well, ME! It was just that she had that perfect figure and she was just so… Wow.

"Who was _that?" _I asked Grant. He seemed to snap out of some daze as he looked towards me.

"That's the new girl, Cammie Morgan, or something like that. I heard she plays a bunch of sports, speaks about fourteen different languages, is a high belt (I couldn't find out which one, though) in martial arts, and used to be captain of pretty much everything at her old school" Tina said, coming up from behind me. Honestly, where the heck does she _get _this information? She had on A LOT of make up today. It looked like half a bottle of foundation was layered on her face. Her blonde hair (I think it might be fake) was curled and she was wearing some _really _short- shorts (yeah, the slutty kind, then again, she _is _kind of a slut…) and a revealing shirt, _not that I'm really protesting _I thought while glancing at her chest. She was most likely wearing a push- up bra or something.

Tina saw where my eyes had wandered and she smiled seductively. "Hello, Zachy," she said in a tone matching her smile. "How are you today?" she continued, letting her hand travel around my chest, taking a step closer.

"Amazing," I breathed, teasing her by letting my hand slide to her thigh, circling patterns there before pinching her butt lightly, making her squeal and press closer to me. She purposely pushed her boobs harder against me and she glanced down at them to prove her point. I followed her gaze and tightened my grip on her.

She then pressed her mouth to mine hard. I responded by clutching her butt and licking her lip. She moaned and opened her mouth, allowing me entry. I heard Grant making gagging noises and, just to annoy him further, deepened the kiss and pulled away.

I heard Tina make a sound of protest and sent her a sly smile. I mouthed 'later' to her and she smiled at me before leaving, swaying her hips a little more than usual. I rolled my eyes and turned to Grant.

Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang and we headed off to class.

"I don't get you," Grant said as I got my books from my locker. He followed suit and walked beside me.

"What?" I asked him, wondering what he meant.

"Well, you are practically drooling over the hot new girl and then you go and heatedly make out with Tina, which is NOT good for my eyes, might I add," he said, glaring at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't really know…" I said, trailing off as I thought of Cammie, if that was her name…

Just then, somebody bumped into me, HARD. Both my books and their own spilled out in front of us. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," said an unfamiliar voice. It was music to my ears, though. I looked to see blue/ hazel **does anyone know what color her eyes are?** eyes staring back. They looked expectant and I realized that I still hadn't answered her.

"Oh, it's fine," I said, recovering from the daze that had been starting to envelope me. _What is it about this girl? _I thought as I bent down to get my books and help her collect her own.

* * *

(Cammie POV)

I was looking over the schedule that the nice lady from the office had given me when I ran into something solid with a BANG. All of my books spilled from my hands and onto the floor, as did his.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," I quickly apologized, looking up to see a hot guy, correction: a hot, _well built _guy who was… STARING RIGHT AT ME! OMG! I looked at him, masking my inner feelings, looking expectant, he still hadn't answered me. _I wonder what's wrong with him,_ I thought.

His eyes were slightly glazed over as he looked at me. "Oh, it's fine," he finally said, starting to collect his books and handing me some of my own.

I went and helped him.

Our hands brushed lightly and we stopped moving, stopped breathing. We looked at each other for a little when a blond girl with boobs that looked as though they were being 'helped' (if you know what I mean ;) ) and skimpy clothes.

"Oh, hey Zach," she said, her voice slightly husky, "….And you are?" she said rudely to me, her voice incredibly higher than when she was talking to Zach.

"Cammie; Cammie Morgan," I said, standing with all of my books tucked under my arm. I stuck my hand out for her to shake, but she just looked at it with distaste. "O…kay," I say, awkwardly dropping my hand. Other students watched the exchange with a bit of amusement.

"Alright, _Cammie," _she said my name with distaste crystal clear in her nasally voice, "you listen and you listen closely: Stay. Away. From. My. Guy! Got it?" she practically screamed at me, her voice too nasally to really sound as menacing as she probably thought she sounded.

"And your guy is…?" I asked her, fully aware that it was "Zach". I just think it's funny to see her so angry and jealous.

"ZACH, YOU IDIOTIC BIMBO!" she suddenly screamed at me, her face REALLY red now and her hands balled into fists.

"TINA WALTERS, GET TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" an angry cry came from a male voice, most likely a teacher. I saw an attractive young (ish) man walk through the crowds and glare at Tina. "AND SECONDLY: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING?" he yelled again.

"I'm going, I'm going. And I think I'm wearing clothes," she said, making her way through the crowd.

"GO!" he stated clearly. A few people sniggered. "Alright, all of you: get to class!" he said, shooing away the on- looking students. Then, he turned to me. I half expected him to yell at me, but instead he smiled a small smile.

"Sorry about her, I don't know WHO she thinks she is…" he said, his voice trailing off. "You must be Cameron Morgan, am I right?" I nodded. "Ok, well, you should get to class. What's your first class?" he asked me.

"Um," I said, glancing at my schedule. "Gym," I said.

"Oh, good, now I don't have to write any passes!" he said, sounding relieved. "I teach Physical education, otherwise known as Gym." I nodded and he turned to Zach.

"Alright, Mr. Goode," he started _Ok, either that's his last name, or that is that guy's name for him… _I thought. "You better get to class as well."

I soon realized that Zach is in my Gym class.

Oh boy. This is about to get interesting.

* * *

**There it is! PLEASE review and tell me how it is! :D **

**I hope yoy liked it, but either way please tell me! **

**I will update as soon as I can, but I'm not sure... My cousin and some other people are coming over tomorrow, so I will probably not write the next chapter then... **

**Oh well, it'll go up when it goes up. **

**Hey, does anyone else want to go see Vampires Suck? LOL, I love Twilight and all, but it is really depressing, plus Vampires Suck is HILARIOUS! Well, from what I have seen so far (as in the commercials and trailer...). **

**If you haven't seen the trailer, you HAVE to; it is AWESOMEly funny! :D **

**Serioualy, please do it! **

**...For me?... **

**RANDOM COMMENTS/ WORDS/ SENTANCES/ ETC. ARE ACCEPTED AND DEEPLY LOVED (by me, of course!) **

**RANDOM COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER: **

**I HAVE THIS PET TURTLE NAMED LIGHTNING. THIS ONE DAY, LIGHTNING DECIDED TO GO FOR A NICE MIDNIGHT STROLL... WELL, OK, I THINK HE WAS RUNNING AWAY, BUT WHATEVER! HE ENDED UP RAIDING MY BROTHER'S BEDROOM AND RAN AWAY WITH HIS SOCK. I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SINCE... **

**...I LIKE BROWNIES!... **

**alrightie then... yeah, that's about it, so... **

**CYAZ! **

**well, not really, but whatever... **

**BYEZ!**

***~Oreo!~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I am SOOOO sorry for the wait! I just got back from vacation and all that chiz an I couldn't bring my laptop with me on vacatin, so I didn't get to update! **

**So sorry! R&R PLZ&THX! **

**I hope u like this chapter! Please tell me your fav/least fav parts! **

**PleAse and thank you!**

* * *

Summary:

(They don't remember Gallagher Academy, they don't remember each other. What happens when they meet once more? - Most explained in story, just read to find out please-

Cameron (also known as Cammie or the Chameleon) Morgan is the mysterious new girl in school. Zachary Goode (also known as Zach) is the most popular boy at school and the school hottie. What will happen when their worlds collide? What will they uncover?

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_**The Popular Crowd **_

(Cammie POV)

The teacher, who had just revealed was Mr. Solomon, lead me through the halls with Zach beside me to Gym.

When we got there, he opened the doors and handed me a pair of clpothes.

"Here, you have to wear these for Gym. We guessed your size, so we are sorry if they don't fit," he said, handing me the clothes. I took them and mumbled a small 'thank you' and went to change in the girls' changing room.

When I got in the room, there were girls giggling and changing.

"HI! My name's Bex! You must be Cammie!" said a girl. She was absolutely gorgeous and I felt insignificant beside her. She had long flowing black hair and tanned - to - perfection skin. She had a kind face and peircing eyes.

"yeah, I'm Cammie," I said lamely. She smiled at me and lead me through the crowd of girls and to a locker where two girls were standing.

"Cammie, this is Liz," she gestured to a VERY skinny girl who looked more of a computer person, "and Macey," she gestured this time to a girl who would make any guy's heart stop. She was perfect, once again making me feel insignificant and ugly.

I smiled at them brightly, despite the blow to my ego, and greeted them warmly. They were MUCH nicer than that Tina girl...

"SO, what classes do you have?" aksed Bex, changing into her shorts. I did the same and thought to my schedual that I had already memorised.

"Science," I said. Bex smiled a big smile.

"ME TOO! Yes! Can you sit my me?" she asked hopefully. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure," I said. She sighed greatully and changed into her top as well. I followed suit once again and looked down at the clothes. they were red and white with red shorts with white lines on the side (like the running shorts? I have A LOT of those!) and a white shirt with red ends on the sleeves. It fit perfectly. Wow, they are GOOD at guessing sizes!

* * *

(Zach POV)

I changed into the gym clothes and talked with Nick and Jonas about stuff, mostly the new girl. Cammie.

"Have you guys seen her yet? I haven't, but I have heard that she is HOT," Nick said. Jonas shook his head no and looked at me.

'Yeah, I did. She IS hot; and this is comming from me! Every guy was drooling over her and she didn't even notice! Well, she told this one kid to stop drooling because he was catiching flies, but that's about it," I said. Nick looked at me.

"Daaaang," he said.

* * *

(BEX POV **YEAH! SHE ROX!**)

Cammie is officially my new best friend! She is totally awesome and not some bubble headed bimbo that I thought she might be! When all the guys sai she was hot, I was expecting some bleach blone chicxk with push - up bras and tight slutty clothes, but she is NOT a Tina!

She is sooo cool! The more I talk to her, the more I like her! No, I don't go that way, I am just saying that she is an awesome person and friend! Besides, I like Grant... I don't know if he likes me or not, though... I hope he does...

Anyway, I learned that she LOVES sports (LIKE ME!), hates pretty much everything negative, and sluts. WOW, she's like my twin! Except I think that she is be prettier than me...

But whatever. I feel like I have known her all my life in stead of just 5 minutes.

As we walked out of the changing room, leaving Macey trying to get Liz to do something; I have no idea what. When we walked out, the boys' mouths all ropped open and they began to rool. I rolled my eyes and started talking to Cammie again.

When Macey and Liz came out, Liz looked really emberassed and was pink in the face. Macey looked smug and... Well, like Macey.

"Alright, everyone, we are going to be doing the rope!" Solomon said. The girls all groaned, but you could see them eyeing up Joe. But not Cammie. She was smiling like the Chesmire cat. And I am pretty sure I am too.

I look at her and when I see the twinkle in her eye, I know we have the same expressions on our faces.

"Alrighty then, we have two ropes; one for the guys and one for the girls! This will be like a competition. The team that wins will get a treat while the team that looses will have to run a mile," Solomon said.

"Ok, who will go first?" he said, looking around at everyone.

"I'll take a whack at it," me and Cammie sai symotaneously. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Bex can go first," Cammie said politely. I smiled at her widely and she grinned back.

"Alright, Bex Baxter and... Nick Malkins!" he said. I smirked and approached the rope.

Joe blew his whistle and I raced up the rope, beating Nick by about 15 seconds and greeted by cheers from the girls and groans from the guys.

"Next up will be CAmmie Morgan and...Zach Goode," Joe called out. I gave Cammie a high - 5 and she grinned at me.

I watched her as she raced up the rope when Solomon blew the whistle. She was GOOD! She got up there in record time, beating Zach by about a second! I whistled and clapped for her as she expertly slid down the rope and landed on the ground, making her way over to me. She threw a triumphant glance at a conuse Zach and high - 5 ed me.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. It turns out Cammie is in every single class I have! Isn't that AWESOME?

Soccer try - outs are today after school and I can't wait! AHHHHH!

the bell suddenly rang for lunch and I bolted up and lead Cammie to the cafeteria. I SOOO wanted to get the good food before everyone eats it all.

"Bex! What's the rush?" Cammie called from behind me.

"You'll fin out when we get there!" I called back to her.

When we got to the cafeteria, the football team were there, of course, hogging most o the good food.

Cammie and I got in line and all there was left was the mush.

"Oh," she said as the lunch lady plopped the stuff on her plate. She grabbed a browie and a water and paid for her food. I followed suit, grabbing a cookie and milk instead, and sat at an empty table.

"I see what you mean," she said, poking her mush with a plastic fork.

It jiggled.

"Um... What is this?" she asked, eyeing it wearily.

"...I have no idea..." I said, poking my own and watched as it too jiggled.

Cammie pushed her food away and picke up her brownie and water.

"I guess this is my lunch," she said, unwrapping the brownie and biting into it. She made a ace and put it down.

"What?" I asked her. She shuddered.

"Taste it and you'll find out," she said.

I took it and bit into it. It tasted like really bad tasting card board.

"Oh," I said, setting it down as well. I watched as she stood up and dumped all her food except her water in the trash bin and walked back over to our table. More people were coming in and most boys stopped to stare at Cammie.

She passed the football table and idly played with a strand of hair. Most people would think that she was flirting, but I could tell she was actually thinking about something.

I watched as all the boys' eyes averted to her and stayed there. Even Grant's. I sighed. i wish I had the same looks as Cammie. Sexy, but inmocent at the same time. I just look like a muscled girl with a nice tan and a 'rockin' bod' as my last boyfriend had said (not the muscled girl with a nice tan; just the "rockin' bod" part).

She sat beside me and we were talking about the soccer try - outs when the cafeteria suddenly became hushed. We looked up to see the "popular girls" coming in. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Then I froze.

We were in the table that they sat in every day. Aw man! How did I not see this!

Tina walked over to us with her cronies behind her and her hands on her hips that were exposed from the slutty clothes she was wearing.

"You are in our table," she said to us, glaring. Cammie was unfazed, though.

"Did you buy it?" she asked politely. I gave her a confuse look and she winked at me. Tina looked at her weirdly.

"NO!" she spat out.

"Then it isn't your property," Cammie said, standing up to her full height, towering over Tina. Tina tried to look bold, but next to Cammie, she looked like a little girl playing with her mother's makeup.

"So what?" tina managed to spit at Cammie.

cammie whispered something in Tina's ear and Tina froze, her eyes wide.

Cammie looked triumphant as she strode away and out of the cafeteria, all eyed following her.

"BUUUUURN!" Grant, Nick, and Josh all called at the same time. Tina huffed and plopped down on the chair across from me. I made a noise of disgust and got up, following the patch that Cammie traveled through out the cafeteria.

I REALLY like that girl now.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? PLEASE TELL ME! **

**I am going to try to update my stories every week, but it's going to be pretty hard since I am in 3 different sports and in the school musical! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! **

**RANDOM COMMENTS/SENTANCES/WORDS ARE ACCEPTED AND DEEPLY LOVED! **

**Ex. **

**I saw this platypus and it purred at me. When I walked closer, it gave me pudding. I started to eat the pudding and it yelled at me for jiggling it. Then Bradd Pitt jumped out of the platypus, looked behind me, and ran away screaming. When I looked behind me all I saw was my brother. **

**lol, I hope you like my random comment! **

**HAHA! Please tell me what POV u like this story in the most! **

**R&R PLZ&THX! :D **

**Thank you for bearing with me! **

**3, Jenn**


	3. AN

**HEY GUYS! SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! TURNS OUT MY LAPTOP IS COMPLETELY CRASHED, SO I NEED A NEW ONE! THIS IS STILL MY OLD COMPUTER! I'M TRYING TO UPDATE IT ON HERE, SO WE'LL SEE HOW THIS WORKS OUT! :D PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS AND READING! :D THANKS GUYS, U ROCK! **

**well, here's the next chapter; I don't own Gallagher Girls blah blah blah! :D Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I changed Zach's car. I out in on my profile, but just in case it's: **

**./1344/the-new-toyota-supra/**

**()**

**Oh hey, a lot of pplz have been asking me what Cammie told TIna; don't worry, you'll find out... Oh, probly nxt chapter! Sorry! :D I'm just that evil! MUAHAHAHAHA! :D **

**WEll, ONTO THE AWESOMENESS! :D **

**Chapter Three: **

_**Soccer Laughs **_

(Cammie POV)

Bex caught up with me and gave me a high five, saying, "That was bloody awesome!" I just smiled.

"I know. What can I say? I know how to learn people's deepest darkest secrets and use it as blackmail," I shrugged and Bex looked at me with a newfound respect.

"You are now my best friend," she said. I smiled wider at her and linked my arm with her own.

"So, how do you feel about telling me about soccer tryouts" **(A/N I LOVE SOCCER! or football, depending on where you are in the world...) **

As we made our way to our next class together, we talked and talked and talked and talked... I think you get it.

*TIME SKIP!*

(SOCCER TRYOUTS)

Bex POV:

Cammie is officially my best friend in forever! I laughed at her expression at the slothes Macey had forced er to change into for tryouts. The shorts were short and neon yellow with a tight white tank top.

We headed out to the soccer field for the tryouts, the eyes of the football players following us all the way there. Ugh, they're such pig heads.

"Pigheads," Cammie said as if reading my mind. We laughed with each other and jogged the rest of the way to the soccer field.

Coach Allen was there waiting; we were the first ones there. A few minutes later, I almost burst out laughing at the sight of Tina and her two "best friends" making their way to the soccer field in extremely short shorts and matching sports bras. They were swinging their hips so much that I thought they were going to fall over.

"Are you guys ok?" I heard Cammie ask. Tina looked at her funny. I kept a straight face, preparing myself for the joke that was most likely going to come from her mouth.

"Yes," Tina said, as if talking to a mentally handicapped person.

"Oh, I was just wandering because you look like you're having seizures." I busted up laughing, and so did Anna Fetterman and Eva, having just gotten here.

Tina was fuming, but Kaelie and Jessica **(sorry to any Kaelie or Jessicas, they were the first names that popped into my head) **just looked confused.

"What's a seizure?" Jessica asked stupidly. That just made me laugh harder.

By that time, everyone was there in their gear.

"Who needs a soccer ball?" Coach asked. Kaelie was the only to raise her hand. "GET OFF THE FIELD!" Coach cried. Kaelie compied without hesitation, looking slightly scared of Coach Allen. I knew it was just because Coach was angered about Kaelie messing with her poor son, but didn't mention it. Coach was actually one of the nicest people I know, just not when you mess with her family.

"Line up in the middle of the field facing the goal; I want to see who can shoot."

"Uh, I thought this was _soccer _not hunting," Jessica said, hand on her hip and staring at Coach stupidly. Me and Cammie errupted into a fit of giggles.

Coach rolled her eyes and motionted for us to continue. I went first, kicking it perfestly into the goal. I hear cheers and saw the football players out of practice; Grant Newman was cheering very loud. I glared at him and he soon quieted down.

Behind me, Tina tried to push me out of the way to shoot. I turned my glare on her and moved to the end of the line. Tina missed pathetically, hitting some poor geek in the head. He swore colorfully, making me surprised.

Next was Eva. Her ball almost went in; hitting the post and rolling back to her. She looked discouraged and moved away with her shoulders slumped to watch Anna try. Hers hit the same place as Eva's and they both gave each other sympathetic looks. Cmamie hugged then and told them it would be fine, to just try to aim diffrently.

Finally Cammie got to go; she purpously made herself last.

"Wait," said Coach. She looked closer at Cammie. "Cameron Morgan?" she asked. Cammie nodded slightly, blushing for some reason.

"What?" I asked.

"I personally coached this little girl since she was three up until she turned 14," Coach said. "Cams, I want you to move to the other goal, I want to see if you still got it in you."

Cammie grinned and moved back to the complete other end of the field. We watched in awe as she kicked it perfectly adn it soared through the air and into the goal easily.

When she got back to me, I screamed, "THAT WAS BLOODY AWESOME YOU SOCCER PRODIGY LUNATIC!" she laughed and said, "thanks you,crazy British-ness." We laughed.

After a series of drills. we made our way back to the changing rooms to grab a quick shower and get outta there.

CAMMIE POV:

I took a soothing shower after practice, borrowing Bex's soap (she's awesome) and changed into my clothes from earlier.

"Hey, do you have a ride?" I asked bex.

"No, Macey was my ride and she dragged Liz shopping, why?" she replied.

"Well you wanna ride with me?" I asked her.

"Thanks!" she cried, crushing me in a hug.

She ended up staying for dinner, which I made; my mother couldn't cook to save her life, even though she is awesome.

For the first time in a while, I couldn't wait for the next day of school.

* * *

**TADA! I'M ALIVE! HAHA! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, GUYS! **

** HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME NOW! :D **

** WELL, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SHORT! **

** pm me if u want a random sentance; ssorry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYAYAYAYAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY I AM ON A ROLL! not literally, though, that would be weird... **

**ANYWAYZ, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D **

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE NEW CAR FOR ZACH! for all of uz who r lost, i replaced the AN so if you're wondering what's going on, u should probly back up a chapter! :D **

**I don't own Gallagher Girls... or Dynamite by Taio Cruz...

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

_******Zebra Stripes **_

That morning, I woke to my phone ringing.

_I came to dance dance dance dance _

_I hit the floor cuz that's my plans plans plans plans _

_I'm wearing all my favorite trends treands treands trends _

Irritated, I looked down to an unfamiliar number for a text message.

_Hey! it's Macey in case you're wondering! wear all the zebra print you have today! love ya! _

_$$MACEY$$_

I rolled my eyes and went in search of everythig zebra. **(outfit on profile (including purse) - tell me if there's too much zebra!)**

I threw on a stylish tank top paired with dark skinnies **(skinny jeans)** and some cute wedges I got for my birthday. I then went and put on a necklace and earrings, a bracelet, and a hariclip I remember I had gotten from my dad when I was younger. All my accesories were purple and zebra striped. Except my jeans.

Just for fun, I put my phone (imagine a really coolioz phone; I couldn't decide) in a bright green zebra striped case. Smiling at me reflection, I went down the stairs after grabbing my purse (also zebra striped- duh!).

My mother looked up from her burnt oatmeal (hence her terrible cooking skills) and looked me over.

"Well, aren't we... zebra-like today," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back and grabbed a granola bar. My phone started ringing again. I looked down. It was a call for Macey.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, can you drive me, Liz, and Bex to school pretty please! And are you wearing zebra!" Macey's excited voice shouted into my ear.

"yes and yes," I said, rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm. "where do you live?" She gave me directions to both her and Liz's houses; I already knew Bex's.

"Be there soon."

"KK, bye Cams, love ya!" then she hung up.

i rolled my eyes and looked at me mom.

"I have to go." I said.

"Take the fiesta, Cams," Mom said. I looked at her strange, but nodded.

"Alright," I said while shoving my school books into my awesome purse and kissed her cheek. "Bye Mom!" I called over my shoulder and made my way out the door and to the garage.

Then I was pulling out of the driveway in our brand new bright green 2011 Ford Fiesta **(I LOVE THIS CAR!) **

I honked the horn when I got to Bex's house. She came running out the door, then paused to look at the car for a second. I rolled the window down and leaned across the passenger seat.

"Like it?" I asked. She smiled at me and hopped in the passenger side.

"It's bloody awesome," she said, nodding and turning on the radio. **(Bex's outfit is on my profile also!) **She was wearing green and blue zebra print clothes. She had a green zebra tank top on with a white half jacket over top it. I lookedat her purse, then did a double check.

"Oh my gosh, I have that same purse!" I cried. She looked stunned for a second, then grinned.

"Really? Sweet! Are you using it today?" she asked me. I felt my face fall.

"No, I used my newest one; I'm purple today," I said, showing her my purse. She looked at it.

"I bloody LOVE your purse! Now get driving to Macey and Liz," she said. I smiled and went to get Macey.

Right when I pulled up, she came running out with Liz right behind her. She didn't even notice the car was different until she went to see what song was playing.

"Nice car," she said, throwing her silky hair over he shoulder and smiling at me in the rearview mirror. Macey was wearing a mix of yellow and normal zebra print. Liz, who had pulled out a particularly large novel, was dressed in pink zebra print and a black skirt.

Macey looked around at us then and nodded her head. "We look goooood," she said, stretching out the 'good'. Bex smiled cheekily.

"Of course we do; when DON'T we?" she said and we all laughed, even Liz, who had shut the book.

When we got to school, we got stares before we even got out of my car... Probably because of my car. When we got out of the car, everyone stopped to stare, no joke. Macey took out some zebra sunglasses, then handed a pair to all of us. We slipped them on at the same time and dramatically started to walk towards the school.

Now I knew why Macey wanted me to park far from the doors. She walked in the front, me and Bez on each side of her and Liz behind us; creating a diamond shape.

It was all dramatic until Liz fell down with an "oopsie daisies" and fell into the arms of Jonas Anderson. Me and Bex smiled cheekily at each other, took off the sunglasses, and left with Macey to let them enjoy their adorable nerd moment together.

**Zach POV: (cuz evry1 lurves him! lol) **

Me and all my jock friends, plus Jonas, watched at a bright green Ford Fiesta parked in the back. Everyone was watching by the time we all saw three perfect legs gracefully get out and one pair of legs get out awkwardly, then right themselves **(if anyone can understand that...). **Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz got out of the car, all in zebra.

Cammie was in the most zebra; she was wearing purple with killer wedge heel thingies that made her legs look like they go on forever **(not sure if that's true... eh wtvr) **

Bex wore green and blue zebra and high zebra heels that I saw Grant staring at with his mouth open **(lol, Grant Grant Grant haha...) **

Macey was wearing a yellow zebra shirt tucked into a zebra skirt with one of those black leather jackets you always see on the bad girls.

Liz was in pink, her frail frame wearing the least zebra, also in a modest skirt.

They slipped on zebra sunglasses all at the same time, which was pretty hot, and walked dramatically to the school.

...Until Liz tripped into Jonas's arms, both of them blushing like crazy.

But I barely noticed because Cammie was walking away to homeroom.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like; did you hate? Please tell me! R&R please and thank you! :D **


	5. Good Tina

**hey guys! sorry for the late update, but I was REALLY busy! anywayz, soccer's starting up and I am SOOO excited! EEEEEEEEE! anywayz, if anyone reading this is waiting for my story _After School and All that Jazz _I am soooo sorry, but I accidentally deleted that story and I have no clue what to do so plz help me! :D **

**please and thank you! **

**anywayz, here's the new chapter; I guarantee this one is longer than my past 2 chapters! :D **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **

_**Good Tina**_

(Cammie POV)

I walked with Bex to homeroom, then rushed to see who made it on the soccer team, well, more like who made _captain _of the soccer team. I peered at the list to find my name and...

It wasn't there.

"Where are our names?" Bex asked beside me, and I noticed her name wasn't there either.

"You two are on varsity," came Coach Allen's voice behind us. We turned to look at her with our mouths hanging open. _Varsity? _SWEET!

I looked at Bex and in sync, we squealed. People turned to look at us, but we didn't care.

"Well, I might just not tell you the other good news." We stoped squeakling at this comment and looked at Coach Allen expectantly. "You two are captain and co-captain," she said.

Resume squealing. "Wait a second, who's captain and who's co-captain?" I asked her, making my eyes wide in a way I know is irresistable.

"That's not fair! Cammie's doing _the eyes_!" Bex said dramatically. I laughed and stopped it with the eyes.

"Sorry, Bexy," I said, pouting at her. She laughed, but put her arm around my shoulders and said, "it's ok, just NEVER do them again! ...Unless you're flirting with a boy, of course, then bring on the eye charm!" she said. I laughed and said, "no promises," while smiling cheekily.

"Anyway," Coach interrupted us, "captain is Cammie and co-captain is Bex. I have to get going," she waved goodbye to us and we headed into the room.

All through homeroom, me and Bex just talked about random stuff and possible soccer plays. The bell rang while Bex was describing a funny scene when she was just beginning to play soccer and we headed to gym with Macey and Liz.

Stares followed us through the halls and me and Bex would catch Liz whenever she fell over... well, she's Liz, she can trip over ANYTHING. Literally.

We entered the locker rooms and quickly changed, then headed out to see Mr. Soloman standing there waiting. We were the first ones done. The rest of the class soon walked out, Zach and his friends the last ones out.

"Today we are doing..." Soloman paused for effect as the whole class leaned in in anticipation. "DODGE BALL!"

Oh yeah. I looked over at Bex; she looked really excited also. We grinned at each other and looked at Soloman for further instruction.

"Pair up and I will sort you off into teams," he said.

Me and Bex immediately linked arms and most people looked afraid of us being on the same team.

Or maybe it was our excited expressions...

Oh well, whatever it was, they looked like they were going to pee themselves.

It was the end of the game and Bex just got out by Nick, who I got out stright after. He limped off clutching his... yeah.

Now it was just me and Zach left. He smirked at me and I smirked right back.

"So, Zachary, how's it going?" I asked him, trying to distract him.

"You aren't gonna distranct me, Cameron," he said, pulling out the full name like I had.

"Really?" I asked, smirking even more at my new plan.

"Yep," he said, popping the p. Then I did _the eyes _as Bex calls them.

"Are you sure?" I asked, making my voice slow and mesmorizing. His eyes glazed over before he blinked.

"Y-y-yeah," he stuttered and I knew he was almost cracked. I licked my lips and he looked at them.

While he did, though, I whipped my ball out and threw it at him with blinding speed, hitting him right in the stomach. he gasped and I smiled.

"Did I mention I pitch for softball?" I asked, putting a finger to my lips with a thoughtful expression and danced lightly over to bex, who looked proud of me.

"Oh! My little Cammie's growing up!" she cried, hugging me. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the expressions of all the boys in the room. Oops. I guess I was convincing...

Oh well. Their problem.

* * *

(Tina's POV) **(sorry, but some questions had to be answered) **

This week has been so... weird. It's almost as if we're living a lie. As if me and Cammie don't hate each other and pretty much everyone isn't supposed to be here. LIke we're special and nobody can really know just how much.

Ok, now I'm going crazy... Oh well, as long as I'm pretty.

I walked into the cafeteria and shuddered at what happened the last time I was in here. Cammie had threatened to tell everyone my biggest secret... That would NOT be a good thing! I mean, yeah, it's not the world's biggest secret, but who really wants a picture of them stuffing their bra hanging over the entire school? NOT ME!

Anyway, I think cammie's a good person, just so long as you stay on her good side and don't try to torment her and her friends/ family.

Ok, enough with the heavy...

How about Zach.

Ok, he's totally been drooling over Cammie and as a jealous girl, I don't like her, but as a person in general, I think Cammie is actually a really good person and would be a really awesome friend. And, really, as a person in general also, I think her and Zach would be really cute together. So, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need to get them together...

Sigh.

* * *

(Zach POV)

**After Gym **

Ouch. That was mean... but still pretty hot. Most of the boys went to the showers to... cool off.

"Dude, that was totallly hot. I mean, I'm for Mace, but seriously, DUDE!" Nick said. I nodded.

"I know," I said, then sighed. "She thinks I'm the typical pervvy boy who only thinks about sex," I said, glum.

"Aren't you?" he asked, joking. He laughed until he saw my serious face. "Ok, I'm sorry, that was mean," he said.

"That's fine... Let's just get to lunch," I said and we made our way to the cafeteria quicklyso that we could get the good food. I thought while getting mine, then got two lunches and waited.

"Hungry much?" Grant asked, stuffing his own face with pizza.

"No, I'm going to try to show Cammie that I can actually be a nice guy so she can go out with me," I said, completely serious. Grant spit all his food out all over poor Jonas, who glared at him. Grant grinned sheepishly at him before turning back to me.

"Why? Well, not that I don't understand why you want to go out with her; every boy here wants to go out with her... but why do _you _care?"

"...I don't know... Cammie's... Differen't, though," I said, shrugging. Then I saw her. Cammie. She came in laughing her glorious laugh at a joke Bex had just said. I wished I had told the joke that made her laugh. I wanted to be her commited adn love - struck boyfriend who would do anything to woo her and follow her anywhere.

I quickly got up and headed over to her, not smirking, but smiling.

"Here," I told her. She looked at me cautiously. "I got it for you, since I know nothing else is good," I said, giving her the food. She took at quick look at what I got her (a ceaser salad, a slice of pizza, an apple, a brownie, and a water) and smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks Zach. And sorry about Dodge ball. Oh, tell Nick I'm sorry also," she said, taking the tray, giving me another mega watt smile, before walking off with Bex to the grass and sitting down, sharing her lunch with her.

I stood there in a daze for a while before heading to my seat, telling Nick about her apology, and day dreaming about Cammie until the end of lunch.

* * *

(Tina POV) **again, I know, but she's good now lol **

I watched Zach give Cammie good food and smiled; he put his brain in and was using it, being good to the girl he likes.

At the end of lunch, I took hold of Zach easily because he was still in dream land from Cammie and his friends thought I just wanted to have some fun. I rolled my eyes at their thoughts and tugged Zach into a janitor's closet.

I turned on a little light and turned to talk to him, but he was still dazed. I slapped him semi - hard, knowing I'm not the strongest and he got out of it.

"What?" he pretty much growled. "I'm not in the mood, Tina."

"I don't want to make out with you, Zach, I want to help you with Cammie," I said.

He looked slightly surprised at me, then smiled.

"You really would?" he cried excitedly. "Tell me what to do! Did I do the right thing today by giving her lunch?" he asked, then started to bombard me with questions.

"ZACH! Calm down. Yes, you did dp the right thing today at lunch, but tomorrow, maybe you sould sit with her. Try to be friends first, then gradually become more. it'll be like one of those stupid stories or whatever where the two best friends fall in love with each other," I said, grinning at him.

"Great! Thanks Tina! You know, you should really be like this more often," he said before slipping out of the closet and to his next class.

I smiled and leaned against the door.

Finally, something I'm good at that will help someone else.

* * *

**YAY! IT'S NICE TINA! YAYAYAYAYAY! I DON'T LIKE WRITING MEAN ABOUT PEOPLE... **

**anyway, please read and review and PM me if you want a randome sentance or whatever! :) or just check out my profile! **

**I almost had 2,000 words in this chapter; I'm so proud of myself! **

**I wnat to make this story a 20 chapter story and if you like that idea, please tell me! :D **

**R&R please and thank you! :D **

**BYEZ! **

**-jenn 3**


	6. Something More?

**hey guys! I told most of you I would get this up by Sunday, but I got SUPER this week and weekend,so I hope you guys don't hate me or anything!_ But_ here I am crazier than ever! :) **

**Hope you like the newest chapter in this story! :D **

**_~jenn

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six: **

_******Something More?**_

(Cammie POV)

As I walked to my next class with Bex, Zach came beside me and smiled - wait!

Zachary Smirks-a-lot Goode was _smiling? _

Somebody slap me with an empanada! *those are goooood! :D*

"You're smiling!" I exclaimed, my eyes growing wide at him. He laughed (yeah, actual laughage!) and rolled his eyes.

"You know, I can do other things than smirk," he said and I studied him a minute to see if he was being genuinly nice or was doing some strange pickup line. After deciding he was being sincere, I smiled at him brightly.

"Thanks for lunch, by the way," I said, still smiling. I looked over to find Bex, but instead saw her walking away with a devilish smile on her face, waving at me. I gulped.

She was planning aomething, and knowing Bex, it will most likely be painful or embarassing... or both.

"Cammie?" Zach asked beside me. I looked over at him to see him with a nervous expression on his face.

"Mhm?" I asked him, still thinking about Bex's expression.

"Would you like to be my... friend?" he said, alebit forcefully at the word friend. I looked over at him and knew that he had liked me, like _actually _liked me... and I pegged him with a dodge ball. Oh goodness.

"Friend?" I asked him, my eyes growing wide, trying to make him say the truth. He swallowed and looked away from my eyes, to a homecoming poster behind me.

"Yeah," I caould practically hear him counting in his head to stay calm.

"Oh, ok," I said, playing the innocent card. I knew that if I acted as his friend long enough, he would finally admit the truth, that he liked me. But how was I so sure about it? _Duh! _Hid friends don't exactly talk very quiet, now do they?

No, they don't... At all.

I smiled at him before running to catch up with Bex.

"Hey!" I said. Then I saw Tina was beside her. "What's up?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Cammie, I would like to apologize to you for being so mean. I know it was uncalled for and I am sorry," she said, looking at me pleadingly.

I looked at Bex.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Bex. She and Tina laughed.

"Nothing! I seriously want to be your friend! ...Plus, I want you and Zach get together! I mean, I may like him and all, but a blind person could see that you guys are perfect for each other! No offense to blind people, of course," Tina said. I believed her. Wow two friends in a day.

When I spoke my thoughts, Tina hugged me and squealed. _Right. In. My. Ear! _Um... OW!

"Wait, Zach's only your friend?" Bex asked. "I thought he was going to seriously ask you out!"

"Yeah, I think he wants to take it slow by being friends because he thinks that I am not interested in him. I will act like I'm not so that he will declare his feelings for me like a man," I said to her, then we all started laughing together.

"Hey MACEY!" Bex called to macey, who was rushing her butt to make it to gym on time.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"...Nevermind then, I'll tell you later..." Bex mumbled. Macey rolled her eyes and hurried on away. Then Bex got her evil look on her face again. "I am going to give you a makeover, Cameron Ann Morgan and you will look even more like a supermodel than you EVER have!" she cried.

"Why?" I asked, slightly scared at the fact that Bex was giving me a makeover.

"So that Zach will hurry up his small balls and tell you he absolutely lurrrrves you!" she cried, making love sound weird. Me and Tina looked at each other and laughed.

"Can I help wih it?" Tina asked.

"But of course!" Bex cried. "I am staying at you house tonight, Cams, and so will Liz, Macey, and Tina. Got it? Good. Let me just text your mom.." she said, pulling out her phone.

"You text my mom?" I ask her. Not that I really blame her; my mom's pretty cool.

"Yeah, she's BLOODY AWESOME!" Bex cried, grinning at me. I rooled my eyes and waited for the rest of the day to pass.

When it did, we all headed out to my car, including Tina, who apparently didn't have a car.

"Hi, Mrs. M!" Bex called to my mom, who was trying to cook. Key word being trying.

That night was pretty much torture, seeing as the girls all took turns trying to find out what outfits look the cutest on me and when I should wear them ad doing and re doing my make up.

They even cut my hair! MY FREAKING HAIR!

Yeah, I was mad until I saw what itlooked like.

Lets just say Macey should be a proffessional hair cutter.

(Zach POV) **(...just cuz...)**

I don't know whay I didn't just aske her out already. I mean, come on! I'm ZACH GOODE! I can ask out a girl-

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the squealing of tires rounding the corner and to the school parking lot. I looked up with the rest of the kids in the parking lot in time to see Cammie's red car streak into the lot. Bex was driving.

Macey, Liz, Bex, and Tina got out of her car, then finally Cammie herself.

My heart stopped, then flew into overdrive. She was wearing the simplest of clothes - just a maroon 3-button shirt, tan short shorts almost the same color as her legs, and purple short converse - she looked untterly beautiful. Her hair was different, I could tell, and it looked amazing!

It framed her delecately heart - shaped face and was brighter blond in the sunlight.

It was like de ja vu of her first day here, except for some changes. Every boy in the parking lot stopped to look at her, but this time, she walked to me.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?" I smiled crookedly at her and we made out way into the school while her friends all chatted with my friends.

'Nothing much, but what happened to you?" I asked as I stared at her shiny hair, light make up, and casual clothes. She looked even more like a supermodle. Wait, that's an insult. A supermodle would cry when they saw Cammie.

"Why, does it look that hideous?" she asked me, her face suddenly lined with worry, her button nose scrunched up adorably.

"no, not at all, I was just..." I trailed off nervously. This was a first. I was nervous. "Cammie, would you maybe consider being something more than friends?" I asked her, fidgeting nervously.

"Something more?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

Then she smiled.

"Sure," she said. Then she proceeded in reaching into my pocket and coming up with my phone. I just stood frozen. this girl drove me crazy without even realizing it. But then I caught gimpse of her mischevious look as she looked at me.

I glared at her perfect face and she smiled at me. "What?" she asked, then looked down at my phone, handing it back after a little of speed typing. "Text me," she said, then went away with her friends.

"Cammie!" I called and she turned around.

"What?"

I pulled her close and kissed her suddenly. Her lips were soft and perfectand I felt them smile before she pulled away from me.

"Have a nice class."

* * *

**There we go! Sorry for the lateness, guys! We're almost at the climax, though! hahahahaha! *gag, gag* oops, I overdid it.. Oh well! So testing is over and I am sooo glad! Anyway, there's the sixth chapter! **

**Hope you liked it! :D **

**Ok, so some people ant me to put my random sentences on here again, so here it is! :D **

**Randome sentance/ comment/ whatever: **

_**Ducks like worms because they like to immitate my dog. Did you know that my dog eats worms? Yeah, gummy worms... So anyway, this one time, my dog was walking around and this duck randomly lays an egg when she poops and you know what was in it? poop. And MY pudding, which wasn't nice of the duck, by the way! So I was mad at the duck and a hippo came and ate it and a platypus came and ate the hippo, then burped up my brother. **_

_**...Found him... **_

**Sorry it isn't as good as usual, but you know... Oh well, hope you liked it anyway! **

**Have a nice whatever you're doing! **

**BYEZ! **

**~jenn :D**


	7. WHAT!

**Heyyyyy guys! SOOOOOOOO sorry for the super long wait, but I am BACK crazy and random as ever :D! Ok, so I made this chapter probably the longest chapter I have ever made just so you guys wouldn't hate me... **

**I HOPE IT WORKED! **

**ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PELASE AND THANK YOU AWSOME PEOPLEZ! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

_**WHAT? **_

(Cammie POV)

I have officially been dating Zach for 3 weeks and it has been really nice. He was so kind and the PERFECT boyfriend! As I walked through the halls, I waved to everyone and said hi, even if I didn't know who they were. Zach stood beside me, one of his arms slung loosley around my waist.

I watched as girls giggled around a homecoming poster, then looked around the halls; searching for the perfect date; if not their boyfriend.

Zach followed my gaze and chuckled.

"What?" I asked him, wondering why he was laughing at it.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something Grant said earlier," he said, still chuckling.

"Let me guess: it either had something to do with us and kissing or Bex," I said. Grant took a liking to making fun at me and Zach for his (as in Zach's) liking to kiss me in the hallways... a lot.

_Well, just because he doesn't get kissed by a girl... _

"Yeah, actually, it had to do with _both _of those categories. Anyway, you wanna know a secret?" Zach's breath fanned across the side of my face. I shivered and shrugged.

"What? Please don't tell me you are a very deep fan of _Captain Underpants!" _I said, teasing him. I remembered the time when Grant enlightned me on the fact that my oh so cool boyfriend used to run around the house yelling "I AM CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" with his undies on his head and shirt as a cape with only boxer shorts on.

Zach nudged my side lightly and mock - glared at me. "No!" he laughed nervously and ran a finger through his fine dark brown hair, his deep green eyes twinkiling. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to homecoming with me," he said, then glanced over at me.

"I never thought you were the homecoming type," I said, "other than the game beforehand."

Zach laughed and ran his hand through his hair again, then tightened his arm around my waist as a guy looked over at me strangely. Rolling my eyes, I smiled at Zach.

"I'm not, really, but if you're coming with me, then yeah, I guess I am." I peeked over at him and smiled. He looked so nervous, yet still my amazing boyfriend.

I stopped walking and turned so that I was right in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah." I said, after a while of looking into his eyes.

"What?" Zach asked, suddenly blinking rapidly. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I'll go with you to homecoming," I said and he hugged me. Yes, actual _huggage! _

Zach kissed my lips, and I moved away before he could deepen it tooo much.

"We have to get to homeroom," I said, then dragged him off to the designated room laughing at his adorable pout on his face.

There were a few things I learned about Zach in the three weeks that I had been dating him (of course including the Captain Underopants bit!). One was that he liked kissing me... A lot. Especially in public. Especially in _male_ public. Like when I would meet him after football and soccer practice, he would make a big deal to kiss me heavily when his teamates were staring at me... which, by the way, was surprisingl;y very often.

After we finally made it to homeroom, I sat in between Zach and Bex as usual and took up a comversation with Bex while Zach played with my hair (which, by the way, feels _really _good!).

"You have such pretty hair, Cam," Zach said in a dreamlike state, staring at a few strands of my almost brown blonde hair. I looked at Bex and we cracked up laughing at him.

"What?" Zach asked, snapping out of it because of our howls of laughter.

"_your hair's so pretty," _Bex said, mocking Zach's earlier voice and tone. He widened his eyes, but soon started laughing with us.

**Zach POV (cuz we lurrrve him!): **

I cannot believe I just said that out loud! Oh well, it was pretty funny! I feel like such a girl, but I am actually excited for homecoming. Only because of my amazing, georgous, smart, awesome, funny, sophisticated, sexy girlfriend. Yeah, I know a lot of adjetives!

...if that's what they're called...

"Zach? Yoo - hoo? Anyone there?" Cammie asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I wanted to respond, but her eyes captivated me. I came back to earth when I felt her kiss my throat. I looked to her to see her smiling. "There we go!" she said, smiling brightly at me with her mega - watt smile, showing almost all of her pearly whites.

I heard some kid sigh and looked behind me to see a boy behind me swooning over Cammie. Not that I don't blame her, but really? I glared at him and he picked himself up quickly and wiped off some drool that had collected on his desk. The girl beside him looked at him in disgust and scooted her chair farther away from him and toward her friend.

Turning back to my many - adjetive - describable girlfriend, I saw her and Bex looking at a magazine. I looked over Cammie's shoulder, placing my head on her shoulder.

It was a dress magazine. The first dress I saw was black and skimpy.

"You should get that one," I said, pointing at it.

Cammie looked at my choice and smacked me. _Ow! ...Now I see what Grant means... that hurts! _

"I am NOT getting that peice of scrap!" she said, then pointed to a blue one that ended above the knees. "How about that one?" she asked me, kissing me nose. I was pouting, but looked happy at the idea of her in any dress.

Just then the announcements came on and the room was filled with the principle's voice. Towards the end, there was some interesting news.

"All sports practices have been canceled for today," cammie, Bex, and I groaned at that, "but on a brighter news, I have an update on the homecoming dance. This year, we have decided to do a Masquerade Black and White dance. You can come with or without a partner; matching or not. You will also be able to reveal your identity at midnight."

There were sqeals from the girls and some groans from the boys.

"We will be voting all through this week and at the dance for the homecoming king and queen. Thank you and have a nice day."

"well, I guess that taked out this dress," Cam said, crossing out the blue dress with a pen. All through the period, me, Cammie, and Bex all looked for dresses for them and we even looked for a (que the grimace) tuxedo for me. Ugh. I am _so _lucky I have Cammie.

**A/N this is NOT the end of the chater (thank goodness right?) I just wanna let u know that I am going to skip to the game before Homecoming dance AKA the next Friday! :D thanks guys and keep reading! **

**Cammie POV (cuz writing like a dude was killing me!): **

It was the Homecoming game tonight and I am 100% sure we are going to win In fact, I am POSOTIVE we are going to win. We are going against the Vikings and they are going DOWN!

Ok, maybe I'm a little too pumped, but I really don't care!

I drove Zach to the game and walked him to the locker room (I didn't go in, though, that would be mean to my eyes!).

"Good luck tonight; I know you're gonna win!" I said, then kissed him. Zach deepened the kiss, pulling me close to his body and curling one hand in my hair, the other through the loop hole on my jeans, keeping me close to him (not that I was backing away from him).

When we heard catcalls behind us, we turned and saw the whole team standing there just watching us. I rolled my eyes, pecked him one more time, and skipped off, closing one of the kid's mouth for him, seeing as it was gaping open. I wore a copy of Zach's jersey and his sweatshirt; both had _Goode #22 **(A/N: that's my sport #! :D)**_

I ran to the bleachers and joined Bex, Liz, Macey, and Tina where we would get an awesome view of the field. Me and Bex rand ot the concession stand to get snacks before the game and came back to our seats fully loaded with pretty much five of everything there (which is A LOT of food, by the way) and saw the teams make their way on the feild.

Halfway through the game, we were crushing the Viking at a score of 121 to 14. Me and Bex were louder than the cheerleaders and I'm pretty sure I saw some of them (the cheerleaders, I mean) flip us off. I didn't really care, though.

At the end of the game, the Vikings had been _terminated _by our team and I felt my throat become soar. I ran up and hugged Zach tightly as soon as I could and he smiled at me brightly.

"You and bex are very enthusiastic," he said, kissing me deeply. I smiled.

"I know," I said.

"Zach, man, we're having a party; you coming? Cam, you too, of course," some football player said (Jake?), winking at me. I glared at him slightly, but luckily Zach didn't notice.

"Nah, I'm good(e)," Zach said. I rolled my eyes at the over - used pun, but pecked his nose all the same. "me and Cams are going out," he said. I looked at him in question. That was new news to me.

"We are?" I asked him. Zach smiled at me and said "yes, we are."

"See ya later, Justin, good game," he said, patting _Justin _on the back, then taking my hand and leading me through the crowd. I found Bex making out with Grant, Macey pulling tina to the bathroom (re - doing their already flawless make - up) and Liz talking with Jonas about some new comouter that's coming out.

"Where are we going? And, no offense, but you smell," I said, theoretically plugging my nose. Zach rolled his eyed and pulled me closer.

"Oh you know you love it," he teased me. I fake gagged, but kissed him anyway.

"But seriously, where are we going?" I asked him. "You do realise I _still_ have to get my mask for the damce tomorrow, right?"

Zach smiled at me and said, "I know; that's the main reason I'm taking you here." I looked at jim strange, but shrugged and let him lead me away, swinging our intertwined hands between us.

After a little bit of walking, we stopped at a large house with Zach's car parked outside.

"This is my house," he said. I knew a few things about Zach and his living arrangements. He lives with his Aunt Abby **(A/N: heyyy here's a hint!) **and never knew his mom. His father died in a car crash. I had hugged him when he told me and comforted him. I at least had my mom, but Zach had neither his mom or his dad.

"My Aunt wants to meet you formally," he said, leading me up to the front door. Opening it, he called out, "Aunt Abby! I'm home! Cam's here too!"

Then a beautiful lively young woman cam jogging down the stairs almost silently. Her face was flawless and beautiful and looked almost like my mother... but i knew that wasn't possible, so I brushed it aside.

"Hey Squirt!" she said, ruffling Zach's hair and hugging me tightly. "I've heard _sooooo _much about you! I swear, in this house you're like a celebrity!" she said to me. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Zach. He was beet red.

"_Really now?_" I asked.

"Yepp. But anyway, I wanted you to have something. Come on, I'll show you it while Zach gets un - smelly. Follow me," she said, leading me up the stairway. Zach trailed behind us, but turned at what i supposed was his room.

I followed Abby into her room, which was beautiful with a kingsized bed with a bathroom and a walk - in closet even bigger than mine. She walked all the way to the back and took a box down. Inside was a collection of amazing masquerade masks.

One caught my eye.

"Perfect," I breathed, picking it up. Abby smiled at me.

"Take it; I have too many anyway," she winked and led me back out of her room. Zach had just finished getting done in the shower and was fully clothed in a regular t-shirt and jeans. I smiled at him and he lead me out.

"Bye Abby; thanks!" I called to her as Zach led me out of the house.

"No problem, Squirt!" she called back.

"Here, I'll take you home," Zach said, leading me to his car.

"Thanks," I said, climbin in and breathing in the familiar smell.

The car ride was fairly quiet; we just sat in comfortable silence (well, accept for the music Zach was playing).

When we pulled in to my house, I saw Macey had taken my car home for me.

"Good night," I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Zach, as always, deepened the kiss and threw his arms around me. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled against his lips.

"'Night," he said, slightly out of breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, reluctant to go. He smiled at me and said, "definatley."

"I will pick you up at six or so and we'll get some dinner before we go to the dance," he said.

"Sure, of course, maybe we could double with Bex and Grant," I suggested.

"Or not," Zach said, leaning in and kissing me again.

"Yeah, I guess not," I said. Zach laughed and I soon laughed with him at our silliness.

"Bye," I said, giving him one lass peck on the cheek and turning to go into the house for our "_girl's night out_" with Macey, Bex, and Liz.

The rest of the night consisted of watching horror movies with Ben and Jerry's ice cream, junk food, pop corn, junk food, corny girly games, and did I mention there was a lot of junk food?

_I'm sooo going to need to run in the morning, _I thought as I fell asleep that night.

That morning, I did run my butt off with Bex. When I asked Macey if she wanted to come, she threw a pillow at me and said "I will exersise when I _want _to exersise!"

Well, when we got back, we were primped and polished for the rest of the day for that evening.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, I was ready with my dress (which was luckily able to still zip up after all that junk I had eaten that night) and my mask hidden in my purse so that Zach couldn't see it (he doesn't know what it looks like yet).

Pulling on my heels and readjusting my outfit, I heard Zach's car horn _beep _as soon as I reached the door.

"Bye Mom, bye girls! I'll see you at the dance!" I said. They all call bye to me and I opened the door to Zach standing at the door, getting ready to knock. He was wearing a tuxedo (I know; I can't believe I got him into it either!) and had his hair neatly gelled into disarray.

"You look amazing," he said, looking me up and down before kissing me delicately on the lips.

"Ditto," I said, and we both laughed.

The dinner was AMAZING (Zach took me to the nicest place he could in Rooseville (yeah, I found out what this place was called!)) and as we pulled up to the school, I got a text from Bex and Macey at the same time. They both said the same things:

**HOW WAS THE DINNER? TELL ME EVRYTHNG! oh yeah, make a big ent. we wanna c evry1s faces when u 2 walk in! **

**-love ya! **

I rolled my eyes and slipped on the mask. "Do you like it?" I asked Zach when I faced him again.

"Yeah, it looks amazing; just like you."

"You're so corny. But I guess it's ok, since I made you wear that," I said. We kissed (yeah, we do a lot of that) for a little while until my phone buzzed with another text from only Bex this time.

**Wats takn so long? hurry up & u can make out all u want when u get in here! COME ON! **

"Looks like we're needed for a grand enterance, THEN we can make out," I said while laughing. Zach laughed with me before he opened his door and got out.

"How are we going to make this a grand entrance?" I asked him.

"I have no clue... How about we just walk in there; everyone stares at us anyway," Zach sayd while smirking. I rolled my eyes, but agreed anyway. They _do _stare at us whenever we enter a building. Yeah, Tina said something about being the "Golden Couple" or some other crap like that.

"Yeah, I guess they do..." que my genius answer...

Just as Zach predicted, as soon as we walked in, we were bombarded with stares. I was wearing a black and white 50s ish style dress with just a little bit of ruffles at the bust, the amazing mask Zach's aunt gave me, and some other accessories. Zach was wearing, once agian, that _awesome _tuxedo that I managed to get him to wear (*cough* made out with him until he agreed *cough* *cough*...) with the traditional unisex **(no comment) **black satin mask.

/**_WEEEEE TIME SKIP!_**/

It was getting close to midnight and many people were waiting excitedly for who was going to be homecoming king and queen.

As soon as the giant clock on the front stage stroke midnight, the lights blew out, sending sparks everywhere.

Girls screamed and the crowd became hectic. My eyes strained to see through the darkness.

The next thing I knew, there was a hand on my mouth and another pulling me back. I tried to scream and started to use my karate skills on me, but they slapped something on my forehead and I saw a whole new kind of blackness...

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHHH! IT'S A CLIFFY! so sorry for me; I just had some SUGAR! IT WAS AWESOME! :D Anywayzm i hope you liked this super long chapter for the super long wait! :D **

**Have fun and be safe with... whatever it is u pplz do... wtvr... **

**ok, so lemme know what your fav./ least fav. part was! I WANNA KNOW! lol, sorry! like I said, I had sugar! **

**RANDOM WORD OF THE CHAPTER: GLOBBIDYGUCK **

**WHAT IS A GLOBBIDYGUCK?: I have NO CLUE it was just the first word that came to mind... other than sugar... oh sugar... **

**ANYWAYZ, I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE(!) READ AND REVIEW W ANY THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, OR WHATEVER U WANNA SHARE W ME! :D **

**have a nice whatever you're doing! :D**

**peace out! **

**~jenn **


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's the newest chapter! **

**Please enjoy! Read and Review please!:) **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

_**Secrets Revealed **_

_**(Cam POV) **_

When I woke up, I heard the whirring of a helicopter and the sounds of whispering voices. I couldn't feel anything on my eyes or in my mouth, but I was tied up.

Concentrating on keeping my breathing normal, I quickly tried to undo the knot on the rope binding me. When I failed, I thought of using a paperclip in my pocket. After succesfully untying myself, I then concentrated on the voices surrounding me.

"...supposed to wake up?" asked a voice that sounded like... my mother. What was going on?

"Any moment now; she could be up, actually," came another recognizable voice. Joe Solomon. I felt three sets of eyes dart to me, analyzing me.

"Nah, those drugs you gave her were pretty extreme, Joe. I think she'll be out for at least 5 more minutes." Abby.

"Abby, she's ammune to those. Plus she's trained in this, she _could _be awake." Mom.

"Yeah, like those stupid meds you and Joe gave her to make her forget _everything?_" Abby didn't sound too pleased. Wait, what were they talking about?

"I just wanted her to try it," my mother remained calm.

"Along with everyone else she knew?" asked Abby angrily, whispering in a tone so harsh, I _almost _shivered. Almost.

"Would you two stop bickering?" cut in Solomon.

"Well, if my sister would just admit that this whole plan was _stupid _then I would certainly stop, but-" she cut off.

"It wasn't _completely _stupid, but i _do _agree that this was a little stupid," my mother stated, still calm. I knew they were related. I can't believe I didn't think of it that much.

"We're landing soon; shut up," intervered Solomon. "You want to see if those pills you gave your daughter work, Rachel?" he asked my mother. _Wait, what pills? _

"If you are insinuating - "

"She will be in no danger," he cut in. I could practically see them staring each other down.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work out, don't you _dare _blame it on _me_!" my mother fired at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, alebit sarcastically.

I heard two sets of footsteps walk to the side of the helicopter, the door opening, and wind coming in.

"Good luck, Squirt. Remember deep inside you," came Abby's - my aunt's - voice in my ear. Then I heard her jump out the helicopter behind my mother and Solomon. I jumped up immediately, the ropes dangling uselessly at my feet. I looked around the helicopter and tried to stay calm. Then I did as my aunt told me and remembered.

It all came back to me in a rush. I was a training spy - to - be at Gallagher Academy for Acceptional Young Women. My mother is the headmistress. My best friends and roomates are Macey, Bex, and Liz. My father is MIA. Joe Solomon is my Cov Ops teacher. Everything.

There wasn't, however, anything about Zach or any of the boys.

Tina goes to school with me, as well as many of the other girls that were there with me.

I suddenly knew what I was going to do. I looked around for a parachute. They had taken all of them. I remember Solomon had said I would be in no danger, but I didn't want to disappoint my mother, or Aunt Abby, or Mr. Solomon. So, I went to the front where the pilot should be.

There was not pilot. I quickly sat in the seat and tried to remember if we had gone over how to fly a helicopter. We hadn't. Oh great.

Looking at the landscape, I knew that I was not near Gallagher or Rooseville. I was in the mountains. Then I remember what me, Macey, Bex, and Liz had been trying to discover. _Blackthorne. _

I heard beeing and looked down. The screen said:

**_Self Destruct_**

It was coulnting down.

_Oh thanks, Solomon. This is SO nice of you. _

Going to the side door of the helicopter, I opened it up and looked below. it was a high drop and I was right above Blackthorn. _Well, I guess it's now or never,_ I thought. Then I jumped.

* * *

**The end! **

**Nah, I'm kidding, that's not the end! I wouldn't do that to you guys! :) **

**...Or would I? lol, here's the rest of the story :D! **

* * *

I felt the wind pounding against my face in a huge rush. I felt my stomach reupt in butterflies and I prepared myself to crash through the roof of the school.

I crashed through the glass roof of the school and landed effortlessly on my feet like a cat. Looking to the front at Mr. Solomon, I glared at him.

"Did you _really _have to take all the parachutes?" I asked him.

"Sorry." He _so _didn't look sorry. I then looked around to see a bunch of guys staring at me. Like a whole school full of guys. As in, I was the only girl there. Even the teachers where all male!

Oh great poop.

"What? Haven't you guys seen a girl in your life?" I asked them, seriously annoyed. I rolled my eyes, and walked to Mr. Solomon. I wasn't wearing my dress anymore, but shorts and a cami.

"And who changed me?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Your mother."

"Good... Where is she?" I asked. Then, the doors burst open and fifteen girls from Gallagher Academy came bursting through the door.

"CAMMIE! That was a bloody awesome jump you just made!" Bex. I smiled at her and gave her a hi - 5 and a hug.

"Thanks," I picked some glass out of my arm and grimaced slightly at the blood. "Can I have a band - aid? You know, for my arm? You know from the jump? You know from the helicopter that YOU," I pointed at Solomon, "stranded me on?" Bex and Macey snickered while Liz and the other girls look slightly scared. Ok, well Liz looked about ready to pee her pants, but... You know...

"Calm down, Cammsiekins! It'll be ok, it's just a bit of..." Liz finally looked down at my arm. "...blood," she then stepped back from my arm screaming, "EWWWWWW GET THAT COVERED UP!" on the top of her lungs.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my mother. "What were you guys talking about on the helicopter before you jumped? Like about the pills and stuff?" I asked her. And, although she's one of the best spies EVER, I could tell she was nervous of my reaction.

"I'll talk with you later, but take a seat with your sisters," she gestured to my classmates and we sat at an empty table. I shot my friends a questioning look and they shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok, students, I beieve you are wondering what is going on about now... Ok, so about three months ago, we gave you pills in your food to make you forget everything except a few minor details. Some of you took special pills to make you think some stuff that isn't entirely... true. Some of you also were sent to Rooseville High earlier than... others." She looked at me with pleading eyes and I knew she was talking about me.

"Some of you were sent to different schools to try to see where you would face your fears the most. With some of you, it's being unseen. Some of you it's being seen. If you have any personal questions, please ask me, Mr. Solomon, Dr. Saunders, or any other proffesor. Now, for some... special reasons, we will be doing a converge of Gallagher and Blackthone. Thank you, you may eat," my mother sent me a look that said: _meet me in my office later... _and I nodded.

But, when I turned to my food, I couldn't really eat anything.

Something was up (I mean more than what just happened) and I planned to find out what it was...

* * *

1,488 words

**Ok, here's the real end! Please read and review! Thanks guys! :D **

**Sorry if you want a random sentance, but I need to get some shut - eye! I'll put one in my next one! :D **

**Thanks, guys! :)**


	9. TOGETHER

**HEYY GUYS! so sorry for the long wait! ...again... **

**BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR! WOOHOO! :D **

_**LAST CHAPTER! ****SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOOON!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**_Togther _**

* * *

While everyone was eating, I saw my mother swiftly walking out of the dining hall. I made sure my friends weren't looking when I made my way out to follow her.

"Cammie?" a voice said from beside me. I jumped (but only a little bit) and turned to look at... Zach.

"Zach," I said, sighing. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. "Are you ok? I saw that jump. Wicked awesome, by the way," he said. I saw him look at me proudly and I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I told him. "So, how did you get here?"

"The same as everyone else; on a bus. They explained most of it on the way over here. Everyone else came form other places. It was so weird though..." his voice trailed off and I stared at him, taking in his face (every detail, not just the usual look over). I checked for any new cuts or bruises or anything.

"What?" he asked, lightly chuckling.

"I was just checking to make sure you were ok."

"Cammie, you know I'm ok. What I want to know is if _we _are ok," he looked deep in my eyes. I stared right back at him.

"Of course we are... Ok, granted we won't be normal together, but I think we could make it work," I said to him, a small smile growing on my face. I watched as Zach smiled at me.

Yes, actual smile-age!

As in, no smirking!

Woohoo! Go Cammie!

...ok, what is wrong with me?

"I have no idea," I heard Zach say. I felt my face heat up. I must have said that out lound. Zach laughed and pulled me close.

"I better get to my mom," I said, pulling reluctantly away from Zach and walking to my mom' soffice to await what she will tell me.

Knocking on her office door, I wated 4.5 seconds before she responded. "Come on in." I walked in and she smiled at me from behind her desk, quitting her fast typing.

"Hey kiddo."

"So, what was the point of it?" I asked her, cutting straight to what I wanted to tell her.

"We just wanted to see how you guys would do as regular people instead of spies. I guess it didn't really work out..."

"What do you mean? I thought it was going really well," I said. I felt like an idiot, though because she was shaking her head and looking at me strangely.

"No. The meds took away your... well, your spy senses (so to speak) so I guess you didn't notice. The COC found you, kiddo. We just had to get you guys out of there. All the kids at the regular school just think that they had an annoying exchange with a snooty school pf girls and a detention facility for boys."

I was shocked, to say the least. Those were some really cool meds!

No, I couldn't believe the COC had found me! Well, I knew they knew I was a Gallagher Girl, but I didn't know that they would find me at _normal _school. that was unexpected.

I guess they were good.

Well, better than I thought at least...

Ok, they had to be good for some of the best spies _ever _to not be able to bring them down (including my dad).

"Cam? Please don't be mad at me!I didn't know they would think to look for you at normal high school for you. Please don't be upset with me," my mother said to me, her voice soft and pleading.

I smiled at her to show I wasn't mad at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be mad at you, Mom. That's what they want. They want us to get so mad at our family and our friends and our allies so that we would grow weak and unprotected. Well, we aren't going to do that to us. YOU know why? Because we are better than them.

"We will take them down. I will do it no matter how many times my heart gets broken. No matter how many times they attack us, we need to stay strong. As long as we stick together, I think we should be able to take them down. Cause that's what they are lacking."

I looked at my mom straight in the eye.

"They lack love and friends and family. So, really they're weak. Not us. They are. So to stay together, we are defeating them slowly but surely. THey are splitting apart from hatred.

"We are growing from love."

My mom looked at me proudly and hugged me close.

"Spoken by a true Gallagher Girl."

And no other words could have made me feel that much better.

* * *

**OMG! The last chapter! finally! **

**LOL! so sorry for the LONG wait!**

**...Again... **

**But anyway, I will try to have the sequel up soon! Hopefully, I can get it up on the website in a week maximum! **

**I'll post it when I get it all up and named! :D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND EVERYTHING! THANK YOU! **


End file.
